


Meetings in the north

by Rogercat



Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [11]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Cousins, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Moving, Siblings, Summer, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: You never know where you might find a future husband or wife





	Meetings in the north

The train was entering Nargothrond Central. Onboard, two cousins of different ages were sitting together. 

“Thank you once again for guiding me, cousin, I am not sure if I would have managed to find the right place on my own.”

Lothíriel Swan, a recently graduated swimming teacher, was taking one of the biggest steps in her young life so far: 

Moving to where she would have her first job after graduation. It was not here in Nargothrond, though, she would travel further north to Formenos the next morning, since she and her cousin Boromir did agree that it was too far too long, exhausting journey all the way from her home in Dol Amroth at the coast. 

And Boromir had offered to accompany her and at help her move in her clothes along with some other few personal belongings she wanted in the rented flat with associated furniture she had found to be the first home of her own, since he still planned to visit Faramir now that he was off the military for a few weeks. 

“Well, since we would travel to the same place, why not? Company that you know and all that.” 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

After that they had checked in on their hotel where they would stay overnight, a message from Faramir arrived: 

_ I am on the cafe called Flower Queen with my fiancee and her brother. We thought that a coffee would be nice, since it is still afternoon. _

Yes, it was still too early for dinner, so coffee or tea with something to eat sounded very tempering.

Cafe Flower Queen was not too far, and Faramir was sitting beside Éowyn at a six person table outside, enjoying the summer sun.

“It has been a while since we last saw you, cousin!” Lothíriel laughed, hugging Faramir after that he rose to greet her and his brother. After her, the two brothers hugged just as Éomer arrived with a tray bearing three cups of black coffee and a large plate with freshly baked buns. 

“We were not sure what you wanted, so you will have to make your orders yourselves,” Éomer smiled, setting down the tray on the table so he could shake hand with Lothíriel and Boromir. 

  
  


As the afternoon passed, and later with a pleasant dinner together at a affordable restaurant, Éowyn was not blind to how her brother spoke the most with miss Lothíriel. In fact, they seemed to get along very well despite having only met for the first time today. 

“So you will be the new swimming teacher in Formenos? I saw the job ad in the newspaper a while ago, since we heard about the old one quitting due to her age.” 

“Yes. I love swimming since I was little, but I like to ride as well. So I thought that on my free time, when it is any job to do, I could perhaps help the national park in telling the tourists about the dangers with unfamiliar waters. It is a lot of lakes there, right?”

“Yes. Both the lakes and the rivers are often far deeper than what they seem to be. It is a nightmare every time a foolish tourist gets the so called brilliant idea of slowly walking behind the guided group so they ends up being left behind, then undressing and plans to take a quick dip in the water to cool down from the summer heat before joining the group again despite all the dangers of being alone in the national park. Do you know how many tourists that have ended up drowning due to the body reacting in shock over the very cold water temperature and not having anyone around to help them quickly get back up on dry land?” 

Well, that was something Lothíriel had trained on during her education, and she had to agree that such tourists really had no common sense.

“Hopefully, I will be able to help prevent a few such deaths at least.”

All in all, it was a pleasant evening they had and all five looked forwards to travel together towards Formenos tomorrow on the morning train.


End file.
